Cracking Malfoy's Skull Open
by Sianatra
Summary: Hermione's never been much for sports, especially those that involve hitting and running, but hey, give her moonlight, a deserted baseball field, and a knight in shining chest protectors, and she couldn't be happier. DM/HG oneshot.


_cracking malfoy's head open_

* * *

><p>We'd exchanged letters over the summer, me sending him sweet thoughts on loose-leaf paper, him writing me epic sagas on heart-shaped stationary, but the feeling was mutual. We wanted to see each other.<p>

Two months had been too long.

He proposed that we meet at the empty baseball stadium near my house, and I couldn't disagree.

On a July 17th, a hot, muggy summer's eve, I stepped out of the front door and locked it behind me.

* * *

><p>A wide smile broke out over his face as he saw me approaching. We ran towards each other like they always do in the movies, but it wasn't cheesy at all, because this time it was <em>real<em>. Our lips locked the minute we came together and our hands found their usual places: his hair, my back, his neck, my waist. It was electrifying, kissing under the moonlight. Somehow it cast a spell of its own.

"Do you know how to play?" he whispered into my ear, planting a row of kisses down my neck.

"Not at all," I whispered back, smiling. "Teach me?"

"Of course." We finally broke away from each other and he took my hand, squeezed it. I followed him to home plate, where a bat and ball were waiting.

"So you're telling me you've never played baseball before?" he said, picking up the bat.

"Never," I replied. "My parents didn't believe in sports."

He grinned. "Hermione, my parents didn't believe in sports either, but even _I_ know how to play Muggle baseball."

"Well, _gee_, aren't _I_ just an undereducated ragamuffin."

"Indeed you are," he laughed. "I'm just going to have to change that."

"You'd better. Ragamuffin status _sucks_."

"I'll try to use small words for you."

"Thank you. Now get on with explaining."

"Certainly." He hoisted the bat over his shoulder. "The first thing you have to know about baseball, or hitting one, really, is that you have to keep your eye on the ball. It's the number one rule in terms of making contact."

"Please continue. This is so intriguing."

Suppressed laughter. "The second thing you should know is that when a ball is coming towards you, you have to meet it head-on. A second too early and you might clip the ball, a second too late and you'll miss it altogether. Timing is key, and you have to be patient."

He stepped closer to me so that we were standing only millimeters apart. "And the third thing you should know," he continued, "is how to swing a bat. Here." He positioned himself around me, so that I was standing against his chest. He took my small hands in his own very large ones and wrapped them around the bat. "You need to have a firm grip," he instructed, "and you need to keep your front shoulder and chin tucked in. Stay on the balls of your feet. Keep loose." He smiled at me. "All ready?"

"You serious?"

"Funnily enough, yes. I think you can do this, Hermione."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "What if I fail to live up to expectations?"

"It won't make a difference. All I care about is that you try."

"Okay… I guess."

He shot me a loving look before starting to walk to the pitcher's mound. I took note of his stride. He was confident, confident in this element, confident in his pitching abilities, confident in _me_.

_I could do this._

"I'll count to three," he called from the middle of the field, where he was standing on the pitcher's mound. "When I release the ball, I want you to wait for an opportune moment, then slam it with everything you've got, okay?"

"Okay," I called back uncertainly.

"3…2…1…"

And then there it was, the ball was flying through the air, flying right _toward_ me. I squeezed my eyes shut and swung at it as hard as I could.

_Crack._

It sent vibrations through my hand, all the way up through my arm, and I fluttered my eyes open in surprise because there is was, there it was _going_, flying back into the air.

"Yes!" Draco ran towards me, wonder in his eyes. You did it, Hermione, you actually did it! And on your first try! That's unbelievable!"

_I did it._

Everything stopped. I forgot about the ball flying over our heads to who knows where, forgot about the bat, which slipped from my fingers to the ground, forgot about time itself as I went crushing into his arms, all light and smiling and floating.

"You know what?" he murmured softly to me, cupping my face in his hand. "I think you deserve a reward, my little homerun-smashing ragamuffin."

I giggled, and he kissed me, so strong and passionate that I felt like I was flying, soaring over the treetops just like the ball. We crashed to the ground in a writhing heap of heat and happiness, our love boundless, unlimited.

It made me think back to the Hogwarts days, to the arrogant prick Draco had been before. He was always equipped with a snide remark, always ready to flash a smirk or crack an annoying comment to ruin my day. Had this been three, maybe even two years ago, I wouldn't be lying here on the ground of a baseball field, snogging him, I would be picking up the bat next to me and considering cracking his skull open.

It's funny how people change, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no idea were these ideas come from, seriously. But hey, who doesn't like baseball?;)

If you liked it, feel more than free to say so. Reviews = smiles in my world :D

xoxo,  
>-Sianatra<p> 


End file.
